Murder house
by Horrorfana
Summary: Christmas present for my little sister. Olivia and her older sister, Mandy have inherited the legendary murder house. What happens when a lonely Tate decides that the new girl fascinates him?
1. Chapter 1

The large, two story Victorian house towered over the street below menacingly. If one were to dare a closer look, they may see a figure in one of the bedroom windows upstairs.

Everybody who was anybody knew at the very least a fraction of the legendary murder houses dreadful history. Over the years, several people have claimed ownership to the rather impressive home.

And yet time after time, the house would return to the housing market. The lucky ones would become frightened and abandon their home before things turned truely horrifying.

However, for those who couldn't, or refused, to leave...a fate worse then death awaited in the dark contours of every shadow. Lurking, waiting like the predatory beings they were, waiting to strike.

Those unfortunate enough to perish in this legendary house, fall prey to those waiting. For you see, for every unfortunate soul to become swept up in the madness of the murder house...will never leave.

Some trapped within these gates embrace the madness for what it truely is and use it as a tool to lure. Others deny it exists and will be lost in almost endless confussion until they accept.

When faced with this madness, which is worse, predator...or prey? Those lost souls have their sides, and anyone who claims ownership of that legendary Victorian house will have to chose their own.

For the house is truely an entity all on it's own.

Charles and Nora Montgomery. A doctor already treading on the verge of drug induced madness and his greedy, murderous wife. Forever they will be lost in grief and hatred.

They are only two of the lost souls of this house.

But perhaps the most angry soul is one of the youngest. Tate Langton. Chosing to both embrace and yet deny the madness that dwells. He has brought four souls into this house.

One of which was his loves own mother. Whom he raped and she died during the birth of his damned child. One born half human, half spirit. Said to bring forth the end of days.

Tate has caused much more harm then he ever did good in his short life. Upon discovering of said misdeeds, his one love, Violet Harmon, shunned him from her existence.

Since her tragic and accidental death, he has pushed himself to try and move on. Forever is a very long time for grief after all.

Now as seventeen year old Olivia stares at her new home, she huffs at the thought of having to start anew. She and her sister had recently inherited the house from a distant relative who had suffered a stroke just outside the gates.

Unlike most of the houses residents, he had refused to accept that anything was wrong and refused to sell. As a result, the nurses felt the need to intervene...

Upon reaching the front door, her sister unlocks the door and pockets the key. As she turns the handle, she turns to Olivia with a smile.

"This is it."


	2. Chapter 2

As she sets her last book in the bookcase, Olivia walks over to her bed exhausted and snatches up her phone before hopping onto the bed. Aimlessly checking over her tumbler in boredom, she feels a chill run down her spine. She quickly glances up, although she is alone she feels the unmistakable feeling as though she is being watched. Olivia turns back to her phone, trying to shake the feeling unsuccessfully. After a few frustratingly long minutes, she sits up and cranes her neck to glance out of her bedroom door into the hallway.

"Mandy? Is that you?"

With no response, Olivia hesitantly gets up and walks into the hallway, phone in hand. There's a loud creak coming from the opposite end and after glancing around nervously, walks twords it. As she walks, she runs her hand along the wall, searching for the lightswitch. Once she finds it, she flicks it upwards but the light doesn't turn on.

"This isn't funny! I'm not gonna fall for it!"

Olivia turns around to return to her room but stops when she hears crying coming from downstairs. She walks over to the staircase and switches on the overhead light, only to have the lightbulb shatter. The sudden noise makes her jump and cry out for a moment before she switches on her phone and uses it as a makeshift flashlight. The crying continues and she follows the noise to the door of the basement. Olivia takes a deep breath to calm herself as she grasps the doorknob.

"It's nothing, just Mandy or something." She whispers to herself before pulling open the door.

She takes a cautious step down and winces at the loud creaking noise before quickly dashing down the other steps to prevent herself from backing out. Once at the bottom, Olivia looks around the room and continues to follow the crying. Passing by a bathtub, she feels like she's being watched once more. There's a hand on her shoulder and she spins around to find...no one. The crying stops and she runs out of the basement in a panic. She doesn't stop until she reaches her room and locks the door behind her.

Olivia let's out a shaky nervous laugh before getting back in bed. She leaves her bedside lamp on as she drifts off to sleep.

At around one thirty the next morning she wakes to find a girl, roughly her age, standing by the foot of her bed. Olivia let's out a piercing scream before grabbing her phone and fumbling with its password to unlock it.

"I don't know who you think you are and honestly I don't care but get out of my house!" Olivia hisses in annoyance at her phone as once she unlocks it, a new test alert pops up.

"I'm calling the cops!"

The girl walks over to her and sits beside her feet. "This used to be my room."

Olivia nods absently as she tries to pull up her keypad to call for help.

"You're Olivia, right? I'm Violet. You know they say this place is haunted."

"And it's a load of crap. There's no such thing as ghosts."

"Oh I wouldn't say that."

"Why not?"

"Because I was sitting where you are when I ODed on sleeping pills."

Olivia tosses aside her phone in anger as the battery runs out. She faces Violet and crosses her arms.

"Kay, I get it, weird emo girl from down the street or something wants to freak out the new neighbors."

"I'm serious."

"Fine, why did you off yourself Miss emo ghost?"

"I discovered all the messed up stuff that went on in this place...that and my boyfriend. And I didn't off myself. It was an accident."

"Yeah well why don't you just go away and haunt someone else or whatever it is you do?"

Olivia glances back at her phone and when she looks back she sees a blonde boy standing in the doorway instead. After quickly looking him over, she nervously runs a hand through her hair and smiles.

"Um...hi."

He smiles weakly at her. "Hi."

"I'm Olivia. Is it safe to assume that Miss depressing is your girlfriend or something?"

He frowns and walks into the room. "Not anymore."

"Sorry."

"It's cool. I'm getting over her anyway." He walks over to her dresser and picks up a small softball trophy. "So you're into sports and stuff?"

"Yeah, I've done softball for years along with dance and...a lot of things."

"That's cool."

Olivia gets out of bed and walks over to him and gently pulls the trophy out of his hands before setting it back down.

"Yeah and I'm thinking about trying out for cheerleading again this year...If it's not too late of corse."

"Well I'm sure you're great, but hey, if they turn you down its their loss."

"Thanks." Olivia looks down blushing slightly.

He walks over to her window and opens it before he starts to climb out.

"So will I see my mysterious guest again?" She asks with a smirk.

He smiles and pauses to face her. "How about I see you tomorrow? Same time and place?"

"Sounds great."

He starts to climb down but pokes his head back in for a moment to add. "And I usually go by Tate."

"See you tomorrow then Tate."


	3. Chapter 3

Olivia woke the next morning to the enticing aroma of cinnamon waffles, her favorite. Smiling as she basked in the familiar scent she wandered out of her room and downstairs into the kitchen to find her sister eating at the island.

"Waffles? Since when...?"

Mandy opens her mouth to answer but is interrupted as an elderly red headed woman in a maid uniform walks into the kitchen. The woman smiles slightly at Olivia who cocks her brow in confusion.

"You must be Olivia. It's a pleasure to meet you."

"Um...no offense but who are you?"

"I'm Moira, the housekeeper. I've been tending to this house for some time now. I was employed by a few of the former owners..."

Mandy points her fork at Olivia. "She surprised me to but...she is amazing...one bite and now we won't starve!"

Olivia scratches the back of her head, glancing nervously between Moira and Mandy. "Okay I guess...we haven't had decent food since mom..." Olivia looks down for a moment before walking over and taking the seat beside Mandy. Moira sets a plate in front of her and Olivia relaxes. She takes a cautious bite and closes her eyes as she savors the long missed taste.

"This...is the greatest meal I've had in years...you're right. Thank you Moira."

"It's no trouble, this house is the only thing that keeps me sane some days...how was your night?"

Mandy shakes her head and bites her lip before smiling nervously.

"Everything was fine until I...heard some things. So I went out for a few hours and when I cleared my head I slept like a rock...more or less, I had this weird dream."

Olivia looks at her with curiousity as Moira proceeds to begin cleaning up the waffle iron.

"Huh. What about?"

"There was this woman...she was messed up...her mouth was cut open and she was cut in half...right in the middle. Weird dream..."

Olivia let's out a small giggle before stabbing the last bite on Mandys plate with her fork and answering. "See, that's why you shouldn't watch dark Knight before bed."

Mandy shrugs before playfully shoving Olivia in the arm as she finishes up her waffles. "Since when does that stuff give me nightmares? Hell, I have a crush on batman begins scarecrow."

Moira gathers the empty plates and walks over to the sink.

"Maybe it's the house or something...it is haunted after all." Olivia teases.

Moira turns around to face them with a serious look on her face. "It isn't something to joke around about. Every previous owner has either claimed ghosts or madness, including your uncle."

Olivia and Mandy look at each other with slight concern before Mandy speaks up. "Can you tell us about our uncle? We honestly didn't even know we had one until he died."

"He was a good man. Granted he was a pig like the others but a kind man none the less. He started seeing things after the first week, but he was just too stubborn and refused to sell. He insisted that nothing was wrong as he led one girl after another upstairs every night. But personally I think he was becoming paranoid and chose not to sleep alone as well. Eventually he left this realm and is hopefully in a better place."

...

Olivia anxiously paces around her bedroom as she awaits her visitor. Stopping to check her phone yet again for the time, she frowns at screen hoping that time would pass more quickly. When she's ready to give up, there's a faint tapping coming from her window. She smiles in relief as she dashes to the window and pulls it open, allowing Tate to enter. He climbs into her room and walks over to her.

"So..."

"So..."

Olivia smiles. "How was your day?"

"As good as any other, yours?"

"Okay. Mandy hired a maid."

"That's cool..."

"Where do you go to school?"

"I don't"

"What?"

"Quit. It's a waste anyway. Sorry."

"For what?"

"I'm not going to be there to distract you from all the..."

There's a loud knock at her door and Olivia gets wide eyed in panic.

"Crap! Go and hi..."

She turns to find Tate gone just in time as her door opens to reveal one very tired Mandy.

"So are you up this late for a reason or is the ghost theory correct?"

"Couldn't sleep. I'll go back to bed in a minute."

"Okay but I don't want you complaining when I wake you at six."

"Six?!"

"Tom...I mean today is Monday. It's your first day so try and get some rest."

"Okay. Night."

"Night." Mandy closes the door and Olivia walks over to it to listen to the padding of footsteps going down the hall.

"Okay Tate, you can come o..." Olivia says as she turns around but jumps slightly in surprise to find Tate sitting patiently on the end of her bed.

"That was close."

Olivia approaches him cautiously. "Yeah...where were you anyway?"

"Closet."

"But I didn't see..."

"You were just surprised. I slipped in and you just didn't pay attention."


	4. Chapter 4

Olivia wanders across the crowded courtyard in search of her next class. As she passes by a small group of girls, they call her over. Shrugging to herself, she walks over to them and sits down.

"Hey, you're new right?"

"Yeah. Just moved here on Saturday."

"Cool. Where do you live?"

"Over on..."

"Don't you mean the murder house?"

"I guess."

A couple of the girls laugh and Olivia glares at them.

"FYI, the last girl who moved there was a freak. Are you a freak?"

Olivia smirks and shakes her head before standing up. "You know, I have more important things to do than talk to waste of spaces such as yourself. I have to go to class so that one day when I make something of my life, you'll be driving my limo."

"Whatever freak."

Olivia smiles triumphantly as she walks away from the girls.

...

"Then they asked me if I was like the last girl who lived here."

Tate raises an eyebrow. "And what would that be?"

"A freak. So I told them off and walked to class."

"Olivia, if they ever say something like that again, I want you to tell me."

"I can take care of m..."

Tate grips her shoulders and Olivia looks at him in annoyance.

"Please. Just let me know if they mess with you again. I know their kind."

"Fine."

He releases his grip and Olivia moves away from him slightly.

"I worry about you Olivia."

"Yeah, I would have never guessed." Olivia says with a slight eye roll.

"So Halloween is coming up."

"And?"

"I was wondering if you wanted to go out somewhere."

Olivia pauses thoughtfully as she watches him. "I don't have anything else to do...sure. Where do you want to go?"

A smile spreads across Tates face. "It's a surprise."

...

Olivia awakes to find that it is four in the morning. Sighing to herself, she walks out of her room twords the kitchen. Once in the hallway, she pauses upon hearing a scratching noise. She listens to the noise and quickly realizes the noise is coming from above her in the attic. With a nervous gulp, she quickly dashes down the hall to her sisters room.

Upon reaching the door, she pounds against it frantically until it swings open before her. Olivia cautiously walks inside to find the room is almost empty. There's a lone figure playing a chello with her back to the door.

With cautious footsteps Olivia makes her way across the room over to the woman. She stops a few feet behind her.

"It's beautiful."

"Thank you. I've played for years."

"I'm dreaming, right?"

"No. The house tends to manipulate your mind. I'm here."

"Wheres my sister?"

"My husband couldn't stay on his best behavior for long. She's either with him or in the attic."

"This is weird dream. I'm going back to sleep before a flying panda starts throwing cereal at me."

Olivia wanders out of the room into the hallway. She walks down to her room and closes the door.

**A/N: hey, thanks for all your love and support. What ghosts would you like to see in the next chapter?**


End file.
